Release
by raynebow34
Summary: Sonny's letting the pressure of Hollywood get to her, and relieving it in dangerous ways. Can Chad save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I think I'm finished with that other story, GHOTP, just cause I thought that was a good ending, and I seriously have no idea where to go with it, so, this is my new story, Release.**

**Sonny POV**

I tried to think about something other than the searing pain in my wrist or the tears streaming down my face. Instead I thought about the fact that the door had opened. I quickly stood up, splashed some water on my face, re-applied my makeup and pulled on my maroon hoodie. It was only maroon because, well, at times like this I don't have time to wait for the bleeding to stop.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw none other than Chad Dylan Cooper sitting in MY makeup chair putting on MY concealer. I got mad.

"Chad!" I screamed. "What are you doing in here and why on Earth are you using MY concealer?"

He turned around and smirked.

"Because I'm out, and I figured it be easier to make you look bad than Tawni."

Ouch, that one hurt. But I couldn't let him see that it did, so I turned around and huffed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard him ask.

I sniffed.

"Are you crying?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"No," I lied, but my voice broke.

So before he could say anything else, I turned around, yanked him up by his arm and, when he was standing, placed my hands on his chest and pushed him out the door.

But right before I walked away, I heard a soft, "I'm sorry, Sonny."

I hesitated, then cracked open the door so I could see him.

"What did you just say?" I demanded.

"I said I'm sorry, Sonny." He said, his face filled with concern. "I didn't know it'd hurt you, you usually brush it off and move on. I guess I crossed the line. I'm really sorry."

I was in shock. I just got an apology from Chad Dylan Cooper.

I really was losing a lot of blood.

I shook my head and closed the door.

I took a shaky breath and slid down into a sitting position, my back against the door.

Then I put my face in my hands and cried.

**Chad POV**

I stood there, staring at the closed door in shock. I can't believe it, I'm such a jerk. I shouldn't have said that, I'm an idiot.

I heard something slide down the door, and then I could hear her crying again.

I felt my eyes misting over, but I held it together. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ cry.

Instead I knocked on the door.

"Go away," A broken voice said.

"Sonny, please let me in, I need to talk to you."

"Why would you want to waste your time doing that?"

"Why wouldn't I? And it is _not_ a waste of time."

I heard silence, then the door unlocked.

I reached for the knob and opened the door.

Sonny was already across the room and lying on her bed, face in a pillow.

I walked across the room and sat next to the small shaking girl.

I hesitantly put my hand on her back. When she didn't move away or shake it off, I rubbed her back.

"Sonny, tell me what's up."

She shook her head.

"Please, Sonny. I know you probably won't believe this, but it's killing me inside seeing you like this."

No response.

I took that opportunity to grab her hand.

"Sonny, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I just want to let you know, that I'll always be here if you need me. Hell, even if you don't need me, I'm still gonna be here."

She sniffed, then looked up at me.

Her eye makeup was running, her nose was red, and her hair was a mess.

She had never looked more beautiful.

"Chad," Her voice broke with my name, and my heart broke with it.

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my chest.

After a few minutes, when she had calmed down considerably, I grabbed shoulders and held her when I could look into her eyes.

"Sonny, promise me that if something is hurting you, you'll come and tell me."

**Sonny POV**

Oh God, how could I tell him something was inches from killing me when it was myself?

I looked into his eyes. They were burning with concern and sincereity. But behind that was something more I couldn't read.

"I promise Chad." I said.

He smiled a smile that was relief mixed with pain and pulled me back into his arms.

It was the place I was happiest, so why did the aching scars on my wrists have to ruin it?

"Chad, I-" I stopped. "There is something that's hurting me."

He went rigid.

"What is it?" His voice sounded strained.

"It's-It's you." I improvised.

"Well, I swear I'll never hurt you again." He said, grabbing my chin and pulling it up, so I was forced to look him in the eye.

"You have my word, Sonny Munroe."

And then he leaned in.

I freaked out. My heart started racing, my breathing quickened, and I thought I was going to pass out.

But when his lips touched mine, it was like fireworks. My mouth was on fire, my brain was totally malfunctioning, I couldn't think, I could barely breathe. So when he deepened the kiss of course practically everything in my body stopped listening to me.

I threw my self into the kiss and he did too.

And when his tongue begged for entrance, I almost died.

I eagerly accepted and our tongues danced a sinful dance.

But before we could get any further, his phone went off.

At first he ignored it, but on the third ring, I pulled away.

"Chad, answer your phone." I said.

He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?...What?...No, we are not dating...I don't care what your agent said!....Well, then I don't care what my agent said either! We are not dating Portlyn, we've been over this before....So what if I am?...Well, I've got news for you, I'm in love with someone else!...Yup, and I'm kinda working on that right now, so bye."

I sat there in shock.

Surely he was talking about some girl he was going to go see after he had borrowed my concealer, right? Right?!?!

He turned to me and smiled sheepishly.

I gave him a confused look.

"So, this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you after that kiss, which Portlyn rudely interrupted. But then my phone rang and you told me to answer it, and if I didn't tell her why I was gone she'd come looking for me, and-"

I shut him up with a kiss, which quickly got us back to where we were before that stupid phone call.

When he broke away, he asked me something I never thought I'd hear from him.

"So, do you wanna?"

I almost died.

I nodded vigorously and leaned in to kiss him again.

We continued kissing and he slowly leaned until I was laying down, with him on top.

~....."'".....~

**So! What'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? Oh and IDK if I'll skip the lemon and go straight to the 'morning after', or if I'll write one. **

**So you guys decide! Lemon or no lemon? **

**Oh, and don't wory, I have NOT forgotten about Sonny's little 'problem'. That story will be emphasized right after I've had my fill of Channy. :)**

**Peace, Love, and Shotguns!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know everyone is expecting a lemon, but it won't be a very good one because it's freakin' 2:30 in the morning and I'm freakin' tired and I wanna SLEEP!! So, without further adu, here is a shitty lemon I threw together. Kay?**

**Sonny POV**

We continued kissing and he slowly leaned until I was laying down, with him on top.

His hands moved to my zipper of the maroon jacket I was wearing. He slowly unzipped it and peeled it off, never breaking the kiss.

Then I froze.

My scars! How was he not going to freakin' notice the scars? Then it hit me. (No, not Chad, perverts...yet.)

"Chad?" I asked in a seductive whisper.

"Yes?" He practically groaned.

"I wanna try something." I said.

"Anything."

"Let's do this whole thing with our eyes closed."

His lips crashed down on mine, and I took that as an okay. I pulled away from the kiss and peeled off my shirt, then took off my bra. When his lips found mine again, he was shirtless. The feeling of our bare torsos pressed against each other was almost too much for me too handle.

His lips moved away from mine and trailed down my neck and on to my right breast. He lapped and sucked at the already erect nipple until it was huge. Then he did the same to the other breast and I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Then his hands danced down to my waist and tugged at my jeans. When they were around my ankles, I kicked them off. He immediatly brought his hand up in between my legs. His fingers traced circles around my clit through the thin fabric. I moaned into his mouth, which somewhere in the middle of all this had found mine again.

Then he slid the panties down my legs as I unbuckled his belt and slid his khaki pants down. He kicked them off, followed by his boxers. I smiled into our kiss, and trailed kisses just as he had done to me, but I was headed much, much lower than he had gone.

When my lips met his head, I took him into my mouth. He didn't fit all the way into my mouth, so I wrapped my hands around the rest. I bobbed my head up and down, I licked, I sucked, I did everything, and when I was done, I brought my lips back up to his.

He pulled away and whispered, "Are you ready?"

I nodded. And then, remembering he couldn't see that, said, "Yes."

I felt him at my entrance, and then he slid in.

I winced as I adjusted to his size, and then when he slid out and thrust back in, all the pain was lost in pure pleasure.

He kept thrusting. I was moaning his name and he was grunting. He went harder, faster, deeper, until I couldn't resist anymore.

"CHAD!"

"SONNY!"

We collapsed next to each other.

For a while all that could be heard was our heavy breathing, and when my breathing slowed, I rolled over and looked at the clock.

9:45.

I kissed Chad quickly on the lips and whispered, "I'll be right back."

I ran into my closet and changed into some long sleeved pajamas that weren't thick, so they weren't too hot, but they covered my scars.

I ran back out and threw myself onto the bed.

"Soddy?" He slurred my name from drowsiness.

"Yes?" I giggled.

"That was amazing, and so are you. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why yes, Chad Dylan Cooper. I will."

He smiled and I kissed him.

"Now go to sleep. You can't even keep your eyes open."

He nodded, and in about a minute was snoring softly.

I took that opportunity to roll over so my back was facing him, trace my fingers over my scars, and cry myself to sleep.

~....."'".....~

**Sorry it's so short, like I said, NOW it is 3:06 a.m. and I'm just wanting to post the lemon.**

**So, I'll have more about her problem in 2 chapters. So one more Channy filler and then we'll get into the whole Sonny situation.**

**Peace, Love, and Nuclear Wars!**

**:-)**


End file.
